In general, a variable frequency generator, which can be a single wound field synchronous generator, provides simplified power generation solutions by eliminating a need for a constant speed drive, as the variable frequency generator is allowed to rotate at a variable speed. Electrical power of the variable frequency generator can be used to power a variety of electrical loads through the use of power electronics and conversion equipment.
Yet, a dynamic performance of a variable frequency electrical system that includes the variable frequency generator is subject to a range of speed variations of a prime mover. Further, with respect to variable frequency electrical system, voltage regulation dynamics under wide and sudden speed variations can cause severe overvoltage conditions. These overvoltage conditions can be further aggravated when using direct current (DC) output voltage to power a DC-DC converter that controls synchronous exciter field current of the variable frequency electrical system.